LolaReturns
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat meet Tori's cousin Lola Martinez. Note: Despite Tori appearing, this is only a crossover for Zoey 101.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, are we babysitting today?" Cat said.

"No I don't think so, Cat." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Just wanted to make sure." Cat said.

"Why do you always say Kay Kay? Can't you just say okay?" Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. I just want to know on why you always say Kay Kay." Sam said.

"I just like saying it." Cat said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Hey you always call yourself mama." Cat said.

"Touche". Sam said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Dong ding." Cat said.

"Cat, you said it wrong again." Sam said.

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Much better." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, Cat." Tori said.

"Hey Tori." Sam said.

"Sup Tori." Cat said.

"I have someone I want you to meet. Come on in Lola." Tori said.

"Hi." Lola Martinez from Zoey 101 said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Who's this Tori?" Cat said.

"This is my cousin Lola Martinez. Lola these are my friends Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine." Tori said.

"Hello." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Hi." Lola said.

Chapter 2

"Tori how come you never told me you had a cousin?" Cat said.

"I don't know Cat. Lola and I used to be super close but we barley heard from each other ever since she went to school at Pacific Coast Academy in San Francisco and back when I was Shelby Marx. She was like my best friend before I met you and the others." Tori said.

"Oh. So she's Trina's cosuin too?" Cat said.

"Yeah but I like Tori better since Tori's talented." Lola said.

"Thanks Lola." Tori said.

"You're welcome." Lola said.

"So Lola knows you were Shelby Marx?" Cat said.

"Yeah she knows." Tori said.

"Hey Lola, what was it like over at Pacific Coast Academy? I heard that's a nice school." Sam said.

"It is. We have dorms there to live at. It's kinda like college but it's high school. Well actually it's for grades 6-12." Lola said.

"So it's for middle school and high school?" Cat said.

"Yep. Our dorm advisor is Coco Wexler." Lola said.

"We know her. Sam and I met her back in late April of 2014." Cat said as she mentions the events of FirstClassProblems to Lola and Tori.

"Wow really?" Lola said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Tori, was it fun being Shelby Marx?" Lola said.

"Yeah but I could never get any privacy so around 2009-2010, I decided to retire." Tori said.

"Sorry I didn't go to any of the MMA matches, but I did saw some of them on SplashFace." Lola said.

"It's okay Lola. I understand." Tori said.

"You do?" Lola said.

"Yeah. I heard that's a very expensive school so I completely understand on why you couldn't make it." Tori said.

"Okay. Thanks for understanding cuz." Lola said.

"You're welcome." Tori said.

Tori's TheSlap Update: Reunited with my cousin Lola. I missed her so much. I'm glad to be reunited with her. Feeling happy.

Chapter 3

"Hey Sam, didn't you do that webshow iCarly?" Lola said.

"Yes I did." Sam said.

"I loved that show. You, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer were hilarious. I loved the Baby Spencer and Messing With Lewbert." Lola said.

"Thanks. It was a lot of fun." Sam said.

"Messing with Lewbert was so funny." Tori said.

"Yeah it was. I always laughed at all the pranks you pulled on him." Cat said.

"Why did you guys end the show?" Lola said.

"Carly was moving to Italy with her dad. I gave her my blue remote we used on the show so she had something to remember me by." Sam said.

"Well that was sweet of you." Tori said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So Cat I heard your birthday was a few days ago." Lola said.

"Yeah it was." Cat said.

"Well happy late birthday." Lola said.

"Thanks Lola." Cat said.

"You're 18 right?" Lola said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"So you're an official adult. Sam how old are you?" Lola said.

"I'm 20." Sam said.

"So next year you get to drink." Lola said.

"I already do drink." Sam said.

"But you're not 21." Tori said.

"So. I started drinking since I was 16." Sam said.

"Wine or beer?" Tori said.

"Wine. I don't like beer." Sam said.

"Ahh." Tori said.

Chapter 4

"So Tori, I heard you and Andre are a couple." Lola said.

"Yeah he and I are." Tori said."

"That's nice." Lola said.

"Yeah. Andre and I have been together ever since Cat got her own show." Tori said.

"Tori don't go breaking the 4th wall." Cat said.

"Sorry." Tori said.

"Well it's nice that you have a boyfriend Tori. He's not like that Stephen jerk is he?" Lola said.

"No he's nothing like that dirt bag Stephen." Tori said.

"Lola knows about Stephen?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah I know about Stephen. You, Carly, Freddie, Keenan, and Tori were funny exposing him to iCarly." Lola said.

"Thank you. I wonder what ever happen to him." Tori said.

"Who knows. Who cares." Sam said.

"I like you Sam. You seem very cool and tough." Lola said.

"Thanks Lola. I can be pretty aggressive most of the time." Sam said.

"I know. I've seen you like that on iCarly." Lola said.

"You always did that to Freddie for no reason." Tori said.

"I only did that because I was starting to like like him but I didn't want him to know until I developed a huge crush on him back on April 9th, 2011." Sam said mentioning the events of iOMG.

"Wow." Cat said.

"Yeah. We unfortunately had to break up on September 24th, 2011, but did we eventually got back together somewhere in 2014." Sam said as she tells Lola about the incident Freddie and Robbie had from #TheKillerTunaJump #Freddie #Jade #Robbie.

"Wow that really happened?" Lola said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Damn." Lola said.

"Yeah it was very insane." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"Lola, do you want anything to drink?" Sam said.

"Sure. I'll have a soda please." Lola said.

"All we have is Root Beer." Sam said.

"That's fine. I love Root Beer." Lola said.

"Here you go. Tori, Cat, you want a Root Beer?" Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"No prob." Sam said.

"Cat, I like your red hair." Lola said.

"Thanks. It's not really my natural hair color. My real hair color is brown." Cat said.

"So you dyed it red?" Lola said.

"Yeah but I might dye it back to brown." Cat said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"I guess I miss my natural hair color. Wait I forgot this is a wig." Cat said as she takes her red wig off.

"Cat, how long have you been wearing this red wig?" Tori said.

"Since 2014. I forgot I dyed my hair back to brown but bought a wig so nobody would notice. but I was getting sick of wearing it." Cat said.

"You look great with brown hair. It really suits you." Lola said.

"Thank you, Lola." Cat said.

"I like your brown hair Cat. You look cool with it." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Cat said.

"So what are you going to do with your wig?" Sam said.

"I think I might keep it as a souvenir." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Tori I think I'm ready to go home now." Lola said.

"Okay Lola. Where do you live?" Tori said.

"I still live in San Francisco since I'm in college at San Francisco State, but I have my own place now. I'll show you where it is." Lola said.

"Okay." Tori said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Cat." Lola said.

"Bye Lola." Sam said.

"Bye. It was nice meeting you." Cat said.

"Yeah it was great to meet you." Sam said.

"It was nice meeting you guys too." Lola said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Have a nice weekend." Tori said.

"You too Tori." Sam said.

"Thanks Tori. We'll try. You have a good weekend as well." Cat said.

"I will Cat. I'm hanging with Andre all weekend." Tori said.

"Tell him I said hi." Cat said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Okay I will." Tori said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Okay well goodbye." Tori said.

"See ya." Lola said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Bye. See you at school on Monday, Tori." Cat said.

"See ya." Tori said.

Chapter 7

"Lola seems very cool." Cat said.

"Yeah. Tori has a pretty cool cousin. They look like they're twins though." Sam said.

"I was going to say that to them, but I didn't want to be rude." Cat said.

"Okay. Hey since we got nothing else to do, do you want to go take a nap?" Sam said.

"Sure. I could use a nap. I'm getting a little tired." Cat said.

"Well let's go to our room." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Hey what did I say 6 chapters ago?" Sam said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"You're fine. I'm just messing with you." Sam said.

"Ohh. You do realize you just broke the 4th wall." Cat said.

"Ahh crud." Sam said.

"It's fine. It was just an accident." Cat said.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's go take our nap." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Have a nice nap." Sam said.

"You too." Cat said.


End file.
